Her Own Scent
by Phiafairy
Summary: Lucy was always such an innocent girl, so why was she suddenly so enraptured by a stranger with a thirst for her. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy's friend Juvia had a special talent at getting her to do things she didn't want to, such as going to the club on a Saturday night. Lucy hated the club, lecherous males only interested in sex, stench of alcohol and sweat, and the distinct possibility of a crippling hangover the next day. The thought of it made her want to vomit up the contents of her stomach. But here she was slouched over the bar avoiding eye contact with every male in her vicinity.

Juvia had disappeared some time ago, her less than virtuous friend dragging a dark haired man with an unbuttoned shirt to the dance floor. She knew her friend would be gone for a while if she came back at all.

As much as Lucy hated going out she still dressed the part, tonight she decided to be a little risky. She wore a black laced corset accented with pink ribbing, tight spandex shorts and black boots that reached just above her knees. She had curled the ends of her hair and left her blonde locks to hang, allowing the pink hearts that dangled from her ears to peek through. Her favorite accessory was the black and pink studded leather band attached to her right wrist. She often wore that just in case she ever needed to embed into someone's eye.

She had spent the better part of the night turning down the advances of flirting men and throwing back vodka cranberries. She asked for another just as a pompous orange haired playboy with a talent for cheesy pick-ups barely got the word princess out before she hissed at him to leave. A loud brunette kneeled before her next, quickly professing his undying love before receiving a death glare. He stood up swiftly telling her he was joking and skittered into the crowd.

She huffed, men were so much more annoying these days. She rolled her eyes harshly as she noticed a tall blonde Casanova, with an extra drink in hand, sidle up next to her. This man was something though insisting she take the drink, Lucy refused only wanting to take drinks directly from the bartender. He grew frustrated with her slamming the drink in front of her with enough force to break the glass, he sighed before brushing his fingers through his hair. "Look I'm sorry about that."

Lucy gaped at him and began to get out of her chair, he frantically waved his arms catching her left forearm. "Please don't leave I just wanted to talk to you." She tugged back, "I must leave please let me go." She said her eyes growing scared.

"Come on don't be like that." He purred pulling her close to him and touching her waist. She growled swinging her right arm until it connected with his face, her studded band striking his cheek and piercing a small hole. He cursed letting her go to grab his face as dark blood seeped out.

She took this opportunity and ran through the crowd before emerging through a back door and into an alleyway where she leaned against the opposite brick wall to catch her breath.

She ran a hand down her face before deciding she had had enough excitement and began to push herself off the wall. She soon paused at the sound of footsteps echoing down the alley. Her eyes widened as she looked in its direction. The place was mostly dark and she wasn't able to see much, but the ominous presence brought chills to her spine.

What looked like a man was walking in her direction, dark boots splashing in small puddles and a dark black jacket with red trim trailed in the air behind him as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his loose pants. Although he stood straight, gaze ahead, she couldn't make out his face as his spiked hair covered his eyes and shadowed his cheeks.

Her gaze shifted to the ground as he got closer and she hoped he would walk past and she would remain unnoticed but her eyes lifted as she realized the footsteps had stopped. He was still looking forward his nose raised and scrunched as if sniffing the breeze and that's when her heart stopped, his head had turned and he was glaring at her intently. Now she saw him more clearly bright pink hair, piercing olive toned eyes, a sharp nose and elongated teeth, she held her breath at his intense stare until he looked forward once more and began walking.

She relaxed sighing a breath of relief but had tensed again as she felt his presence even closer this time. He had somehow managed to come at her, quickly caging her against the wall between his folded arms. She gasped as he buried his face into her bare neck and began sniffing, her fingers gripped his shoulders as she felt his tongue snake across the exposed flesh. Why was she so affected by this and why wasn't she stopping him? Her mind warred with itself and she felt her lower lips moisten.

Her inner turmoil was halted however when she moaned loudly as his teeth sank into the flesh of her collarbone. Her hands loosened from his shoulders to rub along his back and tangle in his hair. She groaned quietly and arched her chest against his as he fed on her blood. Pleasurable moans escaped both of them when he leaned his body into her grinding their groins together.

He soon detached himself from her licking at the puncture wounds and looked up at her flushed face. He growled almost possessively before capturing her parted lips in a ravenous kiss. His hands came down to gather her ass and hips in his hold and pressing her even further against him. His tongue clashed with hers in an inpatient and sloppy convergence of need. Pulling away from her with a suck of her bottom lip he breathed deeply resting his forehead against hers. She panted tracing her hands up his stomach before kissing the tip of his nose softly.

He stiffened suddenly turning his glare to the door that led back to the club, and began to pull away. Before she could protest he slammed hard into her, pressing a semi-hard member against her clothed core, and licked the shell of her ear before hissing, "You're mine." He leaned back, still pressing his hips to hers, and began to remove the scarf from around his neck. He draped the fabric over her shoulders and arranged it to cover his bite mark. He chuckled lightly at her glazed expression and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Don't worry." He whispered against her cheek, "I'll find you." He gave one last strong thrust to her hips causing her head to fall back and slam roughly in to the brick behind her. She opened her eyes as a cool breeze brushed her legs, he was gone she looked down both sides only to see the tail of his jacket disappear around the corner. She took a deep breath just as the door to the club clanked open and the blue hair of her friend appeared before her.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Juvia's gaze took in her flushed face and shifted to her neck as shaky finger played with the fringe of a scarf, "and where did you get that?" She asked pointing to the fabric as a sly smile graced her face.

Lucy waved her off dismissively, "I came out for some air." She responded, "A nice man gave it to me when he noticed me shivering, but he disappeared shortly after." Juvia gave a snort of disbelief but Lucy ignored it.

"Why are you here? I would have thought for sure you would go home with that shirtless man." Juvia blushed at that, "No, no, no Gray is not meant for a one night stand. Juvia will cherish her time with him and make him hers." Lucy's eyes widened at that, Juvia only spoke in third person when extremely nervous and flustered.

"Wow." was all she could say as Juvia linked arms with her. "Come on Lucy let's head home it's late," she suggested as they made their way down the streets to their apartment.

 **Hey I'm actually quite excited about this one. It's my first true multi-chapter and I look forward to developing this story. Please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy paced around her room toying with the scarf still wrapped around her neck reminding her of the mysterious man who riled her up. Ever since she made it home all she could think of was him, how his lips felt on her skin and how his hips deliciously dug into hers.

What the hell was he, all signs pointed to something akin to a vampire with the way he drank her blood and held her attention. But those don't exist right? If she was being honest with herself she didn't really care, he had made her feel good and she wanted more.

What confused her more was that she had never done anything like that before, Lucy was no saint but she was a virgin, in every sense of the word. It was crazy to fall for someone so quickly and want someone so much whose name she didn't even know. Jeez the more she thought about him the more turned on she became.

She decided to fix that, laying on her bed she removed her underwear and raised her night shirt to expose her breast. She buried her face into his scarf breathing in his curious and addicting scent of liquid smoke and earthly soil.

Her hand trailed down the flat planes of her stomach ghosting across her pubic bone and back up to brush along the underside of her chest. She used that hand to roughly grab her breast and pull at the rapidly rising taught nipple. She let it go it bouncing wildly before she grabbed it again messaging with vigor.

Her free hand snaked between her legs and began to slowly rub at the sensitive nub nestled in her lower lips. His scent enveloped her fully and her movements became rapid as she plunged a finger into her tight hole pulsing it in and out while her thumb rolled along the nub.

Her eyes scrunched as she neared her end, she wished she knew his name. She wanted to, no needed to shout it out as she became unraveled. But it escaped her, she didn't know his name.

She rubbed faster, pinching at her breast more firmly and inhaling deeply. Her back arched heels digging into her mattress as she began to fall back down.

"Natsuuu!" She shouted proudly when a rush of warm air rushed past her ear.

* * *

Natsu was confused he had never acted like that before, taking a girl in an alley the way he had was against his morals. But he couldn't help himself, her scent called to him pulling him into her like a sirens call.

She hadn't fought him, she had embraced him allowing him to have his way and he never even used his compulsion.

He ran a hand along his collar in an act to calm himself something was missing, he had given her his scarf gently draping it on her shoulders. A prized possession in the hands of a beautiful girl, to which he didn't have a name.

He groaned aloud letting his hands drop to his sides as he recognized a scent, much stronger than before. His gaze lifted to an opened window. He had subconsciously followed her. Oh well might as well pay her a visit.

He jumped lithely to her window ledge almost falling back out at the sight before him. There she was sprawled across her bed legs bent and wide open as her finger rubbed fiercely at her core her breasts bouncing in the aggressive movement, one hand attempting to contain them.

Her face was buried sensually in his scarf and he noted how her eyes were shut tight as she grasped for release. He smirked playfully entering her room and making his way toward her. He replaced the hand at her labia with one of his own and whispered his name in her ear.

She shuttered shouting out his name as his fingers pumped into her triumphantly. Her eyes flew open at the sensation and took in the head of pink hair as a wet mouth latched to her breast. His finger slowed at her core and began to massage her thigh.

Her hands tangled in his hair when his tongue began to trail down her stomach to her pubic bone.

"Lucy," She breathed to him. "My name is Lucy."

He looked up at her then, olive eyes sharpening with a golden hue, "Lucy." He replied in a husky voice before digging his tongue into her core and lapping up her previous orgasm.

He hummed at her delectable taste savoring it until she unraveled once more beneath him, legs squeezing tightly around his head. He cleaned her up noting how her juices tasted nearly as good as the liquid that flowed through her veins.

He leaned up her body, stifling a cocky smirk, and shifted his scarf away from her face to kiss her softly. He left her mouth shortly after and sat quietly at the end of the bed as her senses came back to her.

* * *

Lucy exited her bathroom towel drying her hair, she was surprised to find Natsu still seated on her bed. She certainly wanted to talk to him but expected he would flee while she was showering. His gaze lifted at her entrance and he smiled shyly as she approached him.

This was it, she was going to get some answers out of him and find out what the hell was going on. Dropping her towel she bent down to look him in the eye, "What are you Natsu?" she demanded with confidence.

Natsu's lip curled in apprehension, "I'm sure you have already figured that out." He replied gesturing to his fangs.

Lucy recoiled in astonishment, "But th. that's not possible. It's a m. myth" she stuttered out, "A story to keep women away from the shadows. Vampires aren't real!" she stated incredulously, "Are they?"

"They are Lucy." He voiced flatly lowering his eyes down. "Wasn't that kind of obvious with how I took your blood?" He sounded guilty at what he'd done trying not to look at her.

Lucy couldn't bring herself to comfort him just yet she needed more answers, "Do you have powers?"

"You're trying to see if I made you act that way aren't you?" He questioned, but continued without her answer. "I didn't, I mean I do have that power but I didn't use it on you." He took in a deep breath looking up at her through his lashes.

"I've never done that before, even using compulsion. I don't feed from humans and I've never touched a women like that. I'm so sorry." He sighed covering his face with his hand.

Lucy sat next to him gathering his free hand into hers, "Are there others?" she asked changing the subject.

He looked at her nodding his head, "I have five brothers. I'm sure there are more but that's all I know of."

"Brothers" she mused cocking her head slightly in intrigue.

"We're not related but we were all taken under the wing of elder Makarov when we were young. He taught us how to control our urges and stem the blood lust." He finished a reminiscent lilt to his eyes.

"Elder?" she questioned.

He smiled large all teeth glinting in the pale light of the moon. "He is a human who allies with vampires, one who has studied our ways and works to integrate us in to society."

"Vampires are born not made Lucy." He continued eyes darkening slightly. "Many of us are abandoned by our parents. Makarov found us as we unknowingly created havoc in our lack of control." His voice lifted and he visibly shook away any dark thoughts.

"He taught us everything. Most of us don't even feed off of humans now." He relayed proudly. "He's gone now but I am grateful for everything he did."

Lucy smiled at him and kissed him gently, she rather enjoyed hearing his story.

They talked for some time Natsu telling her of his power to manipulate fire and create heat. He embarrassingly admitted to her about how her scent seemed to call to him.

Lucy told him of her pompous father and how he abandoned her shortly after her mother died. She had been bounced between various distant relatives until old enough to move out on her own.

He sat quietly listening to her story before embracing her in his arms. She limped into him as her exhaustion was finally registered and she began to drift to sleep.

He chuckled softly and tucked her into bed. She had smiled at him and settled in yawning loudly and gathering her comforter, but she grabbed him suddenly as he began to retreat.

"Are you leaving? I don't want you to." She pleaded in her sleepy state.

"I must go. It's much safer that way" He responded running his fingers through her hair. He growled deeply pressing his lips into her knuckles. "But don't worry Lucy, I'll find you." And with that he jumped from her window into the night.

Lucy sighed at the loss of him and soon succumbed to sleep as she gripped his scarf against her like a stuffed animal.

 **Yay second chapter done. Thank you for all the reviews. Third chapter is in the making.**

 **If anyone has suggestions on writing dialogue, i feel uncomfortable with it and worry it comes out badly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your comments. I have a definite outlook for this story and hope I do it justice until the end. Any comments and constructive criticism is welcome. This story will most likely update 1-2 chapters every thursday.**

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy groaned as a pounding sound had resonated through her head. She had stayed up way too late with Natsu, had all that really happened last night or was she just dreaming. If she wasn't covered in his scent and gripping his scarf she would have that for sure.

The pounding continued and she realized that someone had been knocking at her door. She reluctantly rose to answer it swinging it open to reveal her three best friends.

Juvia her roommate, the one that dragged her out, had long blue hair that fell with tight curls to the end. She had a malicious smile on and Lucy soon realized she may have heard something from last night.

Levy a petite girl with short wavy blue hair who was jumping up and down in excitement.

And Erza a tall redhead with long straight hair who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Lu you're late, come on we were supposed to go shopping today." levy had practically shouted in her haste. That girl was a constant ball of energy.

Lucy looked at her clock noting it was noon 'damn' she opened her mouth to apologize when Juvia shoved her way into the room.

"Lucy I heard noises coming from your room last night. Was that man here? How did he find you? What's his name? Oh my god are you still a virgin?"

Lucy swung her hand wildly at her curious roommate. "Whoa, whoa Juvia calm down" " yes he was here" her face broke a blush as she attempted to end the conversation there but her friends were ruthless making their way into her room.

Erza was becoming increasingly irritated, "ahem... what is going on here and why is it delaying our trip?"

Juvia pushed herself in front of the redhead, "oh Erza, Lucy met a man last night who gave her his scarf," she scanned the room looking for said garment only to find it tangled in her sheets. "Eep! You slept with it."

"I heard suggestive noises, what did you two do?" Lucy's cheeks blazed brightly, last night was defiantly not a dream.

"Lu you sly girl tell us what happened." Levy demanded as she plopped down playfully on Lucy's bed.

"Yes I would also like to know the situation as well." Erza coughed out as she settled into Lucy desk chair.

Juvia clapped her hand lounging herself on Lucy's loveseat, "shopping can wait ladies. Lucy tell us about him. "

Lucy signed in resignation as she settled next to levy to start the short story.

She sucked in a deep breath before relaying her experience. She told them almost everything, from the heated kiss in the alley to the promise as he departed.

She scratched at her finger nails as she detailed the more intimate acts before telling them that she was definitely still a virgin and that they just talked about themselves. She made sure to leave out the part about him being a vampire.

"Oh Lu, Natsu sounds great and sexy. When do we get to meet him." levy sent a wink her way.

"Yes yes Juvia wants to meet the man that got you finally. I'm so excited. "

"Make him meet us. I must prove that he is worthy. "Erza announced standing up and clasping her hands together menacingly.

Lucy stirred uncomfortably, "uh I don't know. Let me talk to him about it." she giggled nervously unsure how Natsu would react to such a request.

"Alright that's enough let's let Lu get ready so we can shop." levy sure was a godsend sometimes. Lucy smiled at her energetic friend before preparing herself for the day.

* * *

Shopping often started and ended the same way, in chaos. They would start by sampling the food court to build the energy they were sure to need. Before planning whose favorite would be explored first.

Juvia won today and they were off to the lingerie store. She loved to get sexy clothes and stare at all the fetish items. Although this store made the rest uncomfortable they all loved Juvia and would endure it.

Levy of course choose a book store piling her basket with all sorts of reading material. Not one to waste the chance Lucy collected a few books herself about constellations and dream interpretation and Juvia picked up a book about the ocean while Erza got a book about Japanese weaponry.

Erza often indulged in the oriental gift store, staring at the knives behind the counter and trying on the elaborate kimonos before buying one of each.

Juvia had procured a painting of a sunset, levy left with a sculpture of a black cat, and Lucy had bought a Chinese zodiac necklace (year of the dragon). Surprisingly they were able to get out of that store without a fuss but the next store wasn't as lucky.

Lucy opted for a simple clothing boutique, she browsed lazily at the racks for cute shirts and skirts as their girl time winded down. She was calm but that soon ended when a scuffle was heard, looking up she saw that Erza was holding onto one end of a ruffled shirt tugging at it as another customer argued with her at the other end.

Erza flashed a dark look and the customer let go with a squeal retreating to another part of the store. Sensing the aura Lucy quickly grabbed some items to purchase and began to urge her friends to the check out.

As she made her way up she noticed Erza once again arguing over who saw a pair of shorts first. Lucy face palmed and bought her clothes quickly.

"This item is mine" Erza growled with authority and began to expose the knife she bought earlier.

Lucy swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Erza let's go your making a fuss." Lucy had tried to diffuse the situation but they ended up getting kicked out anyway when Erza pulled at the other customer's hair. Unable to purchase the clothes she sulked back to their car.

"So Lu will you see Natsu tonight?"

"Honestly Levy I don't know but if yesterday gave any hint I think so."

They drove the rest of the way in silence ending their girl's night with ice cream cones from a drive thru.

Their nights often ended in chaos but Lucy wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa two in one day. I will try to stay to this routine until finished but I won't guarantee it.**

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy had a rough day out with her friends and desperately wished Natsu would visit her tonight. She would move around her room impatiently before staring at the window and then sitting at her desk.

She repeated the process multiple times until she heard a soft thud. There framed in her window was Natsu. He was grinning at her fangs glinting in the moonlight and his elaborate jacket blowing in the wind.

He stepped softly inside before grabbing Lucy and pulling her to his chest. She could feel him breathe in deeply sniffing at the top of her head. His nose buried into her hair as he let out the breath.

Natsu pushed her back looking at her tired eyes before engulfing her lips in a heated kiss. The kiss was needy as if he had been looking forward to it all day. He moved demandingly pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her saliva. He made a noise of satisfaction and Lucy responded favorably meeting her tongue with his.

He was desperate in his movements as his hands slid along her sides hiking up her shirt. She pulled away from him licking her lips in thought.

His hands dropped in dejection it was clear he was holding back and Lucy realized how much he needed to be with her, just as much as she needed to be with him.

Lucy led him to the bed pushing him to sit she hovered over him and brought her mouth to his ear. "Let me please you today." she said licking at the shell of his ear lobe.

Not waiting for a response she pulled his jacket from his shoulders and bent to remove his pants. Natsu looked at her in confusion but arched his hips none-the-less when she prompted him to.

She took little time pulling both his pants and boxers down his body. His member became prominent as it escaped their confines and Lucy leaned down to inspect it while keeping direct eye contact with him.

She grabbed it with both hands tentatively and when he gasped she gripped it harder. His hips jerked into her hands and she began to stroke up and down. She noticed his head fell back to stare at her ceiling and she took his distraction to wrap her mouth around the tip.

Natsu's hips jutted harshly and his head snapped up to look at her, her gaze lifted to his as she slowly slid her mouth down his length. Her mouth opened more each inch to assist in her descent and when he hit the back of her throat she grasped the remainder in her hand.

His tip brushed at her tonsils and Lucy had to breathe through her nose to quell the gag reflex that was initiated. She slid it back out slowly scraping her teeth along the underside and tightening her hand around the base.

Lucy had never given a blow job but by how Natsu pushed up with his hips and grabbed onto her hair, she assumed she was doing fairly well. He groaned deeply as she picked up the pace sliding it in along her hard palate at an angle before pulling back with a harsh suck.

She occasionally would pop it out of her mouth and stroke it firmly in both hands before descending her mouth along it once again.

She had a free hand resting on his thigh as she sucked and at a sultry moan from Natsu she could feel the muscle harden a tense with her movement.

He growled suddenly reaching down to grab that hand placing it at his lips before sinking his fangs into her wrist. Her blood coated his mouth and when it reached the back of his throat he roared releasing himself into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy gagged slightly at the unexpected onslaught but calmed herself enough to swallow down his cum without spilling. She licked at the tip before rising herself to his level.

He still had her wrist in his mouth his eyes were closed and his body rolled at the pleasure. Lucy could feel want build inside her and her panties began to get wet. She trembled at the erotic sight and feel of Natsu drinking her blood.

Using her free hand she slid it into her underwear to rub at her core. His eyes snapped open as he was greeted with the scent of her arousal. They clouded in lust as he watched her play with herself while straddling his leg.

He let go of her wrist to kiss her lips sliding a finger into her. The sensation of her rubbing and his intrusion brought her to the edge quickly and she came apart collapsing into his lap.

She moaned appreciatively pilling at the strands of his hair while nuzzling his cheek.

* * *

They sat in comfortable bliss for quite a while before resuming their conversation from the previous night. Natsu had pulled up his pants as he listened to Lucy reminisce about her mom.

He held her hand rubbing circles against the palm as she relayed painful memories. "She always loved to have me cook with her but would scold me when I got near the stove, she was always afraid I would get hurt." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as secret meanings were conveyed.

"Why don't you tell me about your friends?" Natsu had urged trying to get her away from the sad thoughts.

Lucy smiled at him gratefully before describing a few of her friends to him. "Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm"

"My friends really want to meet you. I've never been with a guy before and their excited. I don't know how you would handle it but if you think you could I would like you to meet them."

"You've told your friends about me?" He was playing with a lock of hair and laughed before answering her. "Don't worry Lucy I don't want anyone's blood but yours. Your friends are safe. I can handle meeting them. Just schedule a time, at night of course, for me to meet them all."

"Really Natsu that would be great. And I would never tell them about what you are."

She beamed at him, "Night? Does day bother you?" she had remembered how he left before the sun rose.

"Not a lot it won't kill me but it is rather annoying, it burns my skin some and it is harsh on my eyes. I'd rather be out in the night time."

She held him from behind humming at his words she loved hearing about his kind. It was different from the made up stories she knew. And it brought her closer to him a supernatural being that she was becoming to love even over the last two days.

 **Tell me what you think. And if anyone is interested i am feeling worried about my other story Hauntingly Beautiful. No one has commented on the secongd chapter and I fear I may have rushed it and ruined it. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since Lucy met Natsu, he would come to her bedroom every night just after the sun went down. They would learn more about each other's past reminiscing about favored moments.

Lucy would regale Natsu of times star gazing and bedtime reading with her mother. How at the peak of night she would sneak her out to point out constellations and explain what each one stood for.

How her bedtime stories were told together both her and her mom contributing to the plot. Sometimes the stories were serious and sad, sometimes happy and full of love, and on the silly nights they were downright hilarious.

Lucy would often become withdrawn after these talks toying nervously at the scarf that she consistently wore before casting Natsu an encouraging smile to tell his tales.

Natsu often talked of his lessons with Makarov, about how he endured withdraws with cutting human blood and learning how to act human. He avoided telling her exactly what he had done before that and would cringe when he thought of his previous behavior.

Lucy would try to get info about his brothers but by that time Natsu was already too concerned with exploring their sexual boundaries.

Lucy had told herself that she would never deny him her blood if he wanted it but Natsu was careful, only taking small amounts and even skipping days. He always seemed much more interested in touching her anyways.

When Thursday came around Lucy was found, as always, waiting for Natsu to leap through her window. His scarf wrapped around her neck to allow his scent to overcome her.

Her eyes were closed just and he arrived as she breathed in deeply. He would smile at her actions, watching her covet his scarf was deeply comforting to him.

He started the night like any other pushing the fabric out of the way to capture her in a mind blowing kiss that would leave her stunned. He was much more insistent on the physical aspect of their nights, cutting their talk shorter than usual.

Natsu quickly stripped her to just her bra and thong and began messaging her soft skin. Lucy rolled onto her stomach as he ran knuckles into her back and along her sides. She signed in contentment as his ministrations brought relief to tired muscle.

A pleased moan escaped her mouth when his hand roughly grabbed her butt cheek and relaxed into his hold but tensed when she felt his nails dig in harshly a low feral growl escaping his lips.

"What is this?" he hissed out poking at a tender spot on the opposite cheek.

She craned her neck to see what he was pointing at to see an oblong bruise at the spot. She flushed in embarrassment remembering how she slipped in the shower that morning falling to her butt.

She laughed nervously looking to his eyes, her laugh cut off in a gasp as she registered a terrifying change. Instead of the olive green coloring during their talks or the golden orange flickering during their intimate touches, his eyes now were dark almost onyx with red flecks fazing in and out with his rough breaths.

"Who did this? Who hurt you?"

Lucy quickly tried to calm herself realizing that he was angry because he thought someone gave her that bruise.

"No, no, no." she scrambled turning her body over and waving her hand in front of his face. "Nobody hurt me it was just an accident."

But her words fell on deaf ears as a boiling rage pounded within him. He grabbed at her flailing arms fixing his eyes to hers, "Who?"

Her eyes widened and she winced when her arms were rendered immobile his grip burning slightly as his ability ran rampant. Lucy leaned forward kissing him hard trying to get him to calm down.

Her lips clashed into his tightly stretched mouth his fangs poking out at either side. He relaxed his grip somewhat but the heat still climbed and his eyes still blazed.

Without thinking she brought her lower lip into his fang breaking the skin, the blood dripped slowly between his clenched lips. Lucy could feel his mouth open against hers as he took in the small amount of blood offered.

Lucy inwardly rejoiced as she saw the color of his eyes shift back to olive before fluttering shut. His hands released her arms and he pulled back sucking on her lip before letting it go.

Natsu looked at her horrified before pushing his face into her chest and wrapping his hands around her waist. "I'm so sorry." he exclaimed in a rush. "I got angry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lucy hummed softly running her fingers through his hair, "It's okay. We're fine."

He pulled away from her dragging his hand along her arm as he stood up. "I should go."

Lucy pouted at this crossing her arms under her chest, "You don't have to. Everything's fine now."

Natsu reached out placing a finger to her exaggerated lips, "Thank you Lucy, you really helped me out." that breathtaking smile spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss her chastely.

"Don't worry I'll come back to you," and with that he leapt out her open window. Lucy gathered her night clothes and went to bed.

The next night she waited for a few hours with no sign of him, she wanted to believe that it had nothing to do with the incident the night before but she wasn't so sure.

She wrapped his scarf around her face to help her fall asleep, she would trust Natsu he wouldn't leave her like this. And with that thought she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Natsu skirted his way home letting the chill of the night continue to take the edge off his outburst. Lucy seemed scared of him but still did everything she could to bring him down. He loved this girl and wouldn't know what to do if he had hurt her in his rage.

He was stopped short as he entered his home by his brothers. They scrambled around him getting in his face and staring him down. Natsu pushed them aside. "What's your problem?"

"Hey man calm down," his younger brother Sting had said, "We're just worried about you. You haven't spent one night at home since Saturday. "

Natsu scoffed at him, "So what, it's none of your business."

"It's a girl isn't it?" Gajeel gruffed as he walked by.

"Just come out with us guys tomorrow clear your head." Rogue stated calmly, "If you are still wanting her afterwards then we'll leave you alone."

"Whatever" Natsu tsked pushing through to his room. His brothers exchanged a sigh before letting him off.

* * *

Natsu and his brothers prowled about town they didn't do much besides talk, they pressured him about Lucy and he told them just a little about her. Lucy was his they weren't going to get much.

After hopping around a few bars Natsu told them he was going to head to her place and make sure she was okay. They grumbled somewhat but accepted his choice waving as they parted ways.

Lucy had been fast asleep when he entered her room she was facing the opposite wall clutching his scarf and a pillow to her chest. He eyed her closely she looked to be restless her blankets kicked roughly of the bed and her shirt rode up in all her movement.

Natsu came in closer taking in her bare legs, her little boy shorts covering very little and the shirt she wore was bunched up exposing the side of her waist. He ghosted a finger along the outside of her leg swirling up her thigh and snagging it under her shorts before running up her side framing her breast and finally brushing away the hair in her face.

He had noticed sweat was collecting along her brow and he kissed at her forehead to brush it away. She hummed turning over pulling him down against her in the process.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered cuddling against him and falling into a deeper sleep.

He ran his hands along her back soothingly, "Always"

 **Just a little tease on the "Brothers". Don't worry we will have a chapter soon to take in them all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke the next morning feeling quite rested, her body was pleasingly warm reminding her that Natsu had come to see her. He must have left early but she was glad he had stayed for a bit.

She was excited for today because tonight Natsu was going to meet her friends. They planned to all meet at Mira's house just after dark. Lucy knew the women with long white hair since she left to live on her own, Mira had helped her get settled and even found a job for her.

She had spent most of the day reading and before she knew it was getting late, Lucy got dressed in a red ruched blouse and black skirt and was just pulling on black and white converse when Natsu came in. He was handsome in casual black jeans and a red graphic tee with flames.

"We match," Lucy couldn't contain the giggles when she realized how alike they were dressed.

"Oi don't laugh at me." he grumbled with a pout.

Lucy leaned to kiss him, "I'm not," kiss, "it's cute is all."

"Hey I'm not cute I'm hot."

"Yeah, yeah come on let's go." She excitedly announced dragging him out her front door.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her friend's house only to find all the girls in a circle around Mira. They looked up with sad expressions and Mira came bounding out tears streaming down her face. She tackled Lucy in a hug and sobbed into her shoulders garbled words was all that could be heard.

"Mira oh my gosh! Slow down what's wrong?" She asked pushing her to an arm's length and looking at her with concern.

She sniffled rubbing her eyes with her forearm, "Marcus left me." her sobs became harsh again as she continued. "I caught him cheating on me. He said it was for the best that he no longer cared for me and told me it was over."

Lucy pulled her into arms again rubbing her back slowly. "I tried to get him back asking him if we could try again." She was openly crying now tears soaking into her shirt. "He called me pathetic slapping me across the face and shoving me out the door. I thought he loved me Lucy."

That ass hole, Lucy was pissed, "Don't worry Mira he doesn't deserve you, he'll get what's coming to him. He isn't worth any of our time just forget about that jerk."

Lucy stiffened as the air became muggy and warm looking up when a large hand gripped her shoulder a familiar growl sounding. Natsu's eyes were tinged red yet again his teeth clenched. She blanched pushing Mira away gently, "Just give us a moment," she quickly said before dragging him into the bathroom.

She locked the door and turned to face him sitting herself on the vanity. "Not where they can see, Okay." And then she lifted her leg sliding her skirt down to expose her thigh and shoved Natsu's face into the inner side of the flesh.

He bit gently into the area taking in the blood to calm his rage. He drank for a short time before licking at the wound and bringing his face up to rest on her shoulder. "Thank you"

Lucy breathed in relief as his normal eye color returned kissing him softly and murmuring against his lips, "no problem," she leaned back away from him and hopped of the counter. "Now splash some water on your face, I'm gonna go try to explain this." and with that she left him.

Lucy was glad it worked she felt some pride in knowing that her blood calmed the passionate man down. Now she just had to explain it to all the girls in the front room.

She reached her friends scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that Natsu gets protective of the things he cares about."

Mira stepped forward with a confused look, "But Lucy, Natsu doesn't even know me why would he care."

Lucy's heart broke for the sister like figure, "I care about you so he does too."

Mira smiled sweetly and looked to the man coming up behind Lucy. He grabbed her waist and grinned at the girls. "Sorry about that."

Mira squealed loudly causing Natsu to coil back, "Oh my gosh Lucy that's Natsu wow nice going." this caused Lucy to blush.

She introduced him to her friends pointing out Juvia, Levy, Erza, Mira and Cana who drunkenly exclaimed, "You go girl." before going back to her drink.

"Nice to meet you ladies." he bowed slightly his ever present grin on his face.

"Oh Lucy he is so sweet." Mira commented turning to Natsu. "Do you have any brothers like you?"

"Mira! You just got out of a relationship." Erza put in from behind her and Mira just waved her off.

"Actually I do, kind of"

"Natsu!" Lucy glared at him, "No way Mira. At least not until I meet them first."

Natsu was scratching his head in thought, "Sorry Lucy." He turned back to the girls. "But I do have a couple that are free." He said with a smile.

"Really!" Levy piped in.

"Yeah I have five brothers ones taken already though and ones a bit of a player, the youngest isn't really into girls if you know what I mean but I do think the other two would be good." He looked to Lucy then, "You know if Lucy agrees maybe I could set you up or we can have a group date."

All the girls grinned at him and I drug him to sit so they could question him. Lucy looked on with Adoration at how well he got along with them.

They hung out for a few hours before heading out with hugs and good byes, Lucy looked to Natsu accusingly, "I hope you know I need to meet your brother's now, especially those two."

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her apartment, "Yeah I know."

 **Let me know what you think sorry its kind of short. Next chapter will most likely be a full lemon! I also may be changing my update days to Monday since my schedule at work has changed but I will continue to be regular. Thanks to all that have reviewed I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Earlier update yay! This chapter is pure NSFW and I hope you enjoy it.**

Lucy couldn't contain her adoration for the the pink haired vampire, he fit so seamlessly with her friends you'd have swore they knew him since childhood. They laughed and joked throughout the visit and upon leaving Lucy's friends vehemently approved of him to her.

She already knew he was great but this experience just solidified it and she found herself wanting to give all of her herself to him. That's when she decided, walking along the street holding hands with a possibly deadly supernatural, that she would do just that.

Despite the fact that Natsu hadn't known what she decided she was still incredibly nervous stumbling with her keys in her lock. Breathing a sigh of relief, when she finally convinced the lock to turn, she began dragging him into her room.

Her adrenaline was pumping heart pounding violently against her lungs practically robbing her off air as she swung him around and kissed him frantically. He gasped into her mouth at her eagerness rapidly returning it in like.

To Natsu this was just another exploration of boundaries but Lucy wanted more, "Natsu? I need you." She breathed in between sloppy lip locks.

He growled biting down gently on her lower lip before pulling away and locking eyes with her, "really?" he teased trailing fingers up her sides, "how?"

"All around and inside me." She was insistent now pulling at the fabric of his shirt in hopes of getting it off him. She licked at the skin exposed as she lifted the offending clothing.

His skin was hot, temperature spiking at her words causing pleasurable pulses to radiate throughout her abdomen. She pushed him towards her bed sitting him down and straddling his lap.

His shirt was soon pulled over his head and Lucy began to unbutton his pants. Natsu quickly grabbed at her hands stilling her movements, she whined looking up into his eyes.

"Are you sure Lucy?"

Cocking her head she smiled at him slowly running her lips along his jawline, "I'm sure."

At the permission Natsu came into action gripping the sides of her waist and positioning her on her back before towering over her. He caught her once again in a soul stealing kiss while ripping her blouse from her body.

Her breasts bounced freely as her bra soon fallowed heated hands massaging roughly. One hand kneaded at a perky nipple as the other worked at removing her skirt and panties.

Lucy leaned up working at the remains of his wardrobe while kissing against the hallow of his throat. He hissed steam escaping his mouth as her soft hand enveloped his member stroking it firmly.

Natsu's fingers dug into her thighs and he bucked his hips into her hands his teeth grazing along her cheeks. He roughly pushed aside her working hands to position himself at her core. The lower lips glistened with arousal and she curved her hips into his as he stared.

He pushed himself confidently inside her latching onto her pulse point simultaneously. Lucy cried out at being filled, her walls stretching to a painful degree, if it weren't for the distraction of his bite she probably would have insisted he pull out. She held on allowing her body to adjust and breathing deeply to calm herself and relax her muscles.

He stayed still waiting for her to give a sign that he could move. Her hips rolled tentatively a moan coming out when the movement caused a coiled tension to snap within her. He rocked into her then jutting his hips into her warmth at a moderate speed.

He dug his teeth deeper into the flesh of her neck blood pouring down his throat and dripping out the corners of his mouth. She cried out, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the erotic combination of pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her into him to slide further into her walls a struggled grunt sounded against her skin.

He pulled away from her neck blood trailing down and collecting at the groove between her breasts, the sight caused a growl to rip through him. The vibration of it rumbled through her and brought her to an orgasm her body clenching around him at a strength that rivaled his own.

She pulled him into a kiss licking at his blood stained lips the taste of it oddly satisfying. His hips worked into her and he pulled away to lick at the smeared blood that decorated her skin. Lucy trailed her tongue along his jaw and down towards his collarbone nibbling at the warm flesh.

She wasn't actually sure why but the need to taste him overwhelmed her and she bit down hard, her dull teeth unable to puncture no matter how hard she tried. She whined pitifully while working to break the skin. Sensing her intentions Natsu cut into his neck with his nail allowing the blood to surface.

Lucy wasted no time capturing the newly marked skin blood spilled into her mouth awakening a new feeling causing her hips to slam up into him. "Natsu... more… faster... harder." she panted in-between gulps of blood.

Natsu wasn't quite sure why he let her have his blood, and he knew deep down that it meant something important, but the pleasure it induced was beyond compare and he quickly pushed aside the thought. He moved into her faster lapping up the blood around her nipple and gnawing at the peak.

He let go of her nipple with a pop breathing heavy, "fuck... Lucy that feels so good." he pistoned into her harder pulling her closer to him and smearing the blood across both their chests.

Lucy let go of his neck in favor of screaming his name, "Natsu... shit Natsu... I'm gonna..." she trailed off as an orgasm rippled through her body. Convulsions wringing him of his essence as he let go inside her.

Lucy panted rapidly holding onto to him tightly as she rode out the intense sensation. Natsu leaned to lay her down pulling out of her to relax beside her. He lazily draped an arm around her drawing nonsensical shapes into the drying blood on her skin.

She turned to him noticing the mess that decorated both their chests, necks, and groins, "Natsu get up we need to shower. Now." she sighed bringing her legs over the side to make her way to the bathroom.

Natsu peeked open an eye just in time to see Lucy stumble slightly when attempting to stand. He chuckled darkly getting up to help her.

The shower hadn't been that simple as Natsu continued to touch her intimately, teasing his fingers along still sensitive lips, causing shivers to rack her body despite the hot temperature that ran over them.

She would attempt to shove him off, pushing her shaky hands into hardened rough muscle, in favor of cleaning up but eventually succumbed to a bout off oral satisfaction before the waters finally ceased running red. They took the time to slowly dry each other before laying down without dressing.

The new development was sure to open up questions but neither was bothered to voice them as they cuddled together falling into a restful sleep.

* * *

 **I know you all must have questions and I assure they will be answered but not fully for another 6-7 chapters. I know I know I'm such a tease but I have it mapped out and it really works better this way.**

 **Next chapter we enter the vampire's den to meet the brothers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My Gosh I have over 100 followers to this story it makes me so happy that you enjoy this story and I hope you continue to enjoy. it.**

 **Well it's finally here the brothers I'm sure some of you already guessed who they were but I'm excited either way.**

Lucy woke up to a fading warmth Natsu had left already leaving her to blush brightly as the memories from their last activity caught up to her. She smiled as she noticed a familiar scarf folded neatly on her desk a note left on top.

 _"Be ready. Tonight we meet my brothers."_ she read it aloud excitement filling her and she immediately got up to start her day.

* * *

Natsu was ecstatic that morning, practically jumping up and down as he snuck out of Lucy's apartment. He made it to his home large smile decorating his face when he thrusted open the door.

His brothers turned in greeting, "tonight you guys meet Lucy." he proclaimed proudly his brothers only grunting in response.

Natsu waited anxiously and rushed out of the house the second night had fallen. He made it in record time and began scaling the wall to her window only to stop at the sill. The sight of Lucy was one to behold she wore tight black capris, black converse, and a pale purple baby doll tee. He watched in adoration as she smoothed out the edges of his scarf, it wrapped protectively around her neck. He would admit readily, especially after last night, that he wouldn't want to see it anywhere else.

Lucy turned toward him and a large smile broke before she approached him yanking his collar down in a breathtaking seal of lips. She pulled back softly running her fingers through his hair and nuzzling his cheek, "hi there."

Natsu couldn't imagine her any cuter than in that moment, "what's up?"

"I can't wait to meet your brothers," she laces her fingers with his dragging him off the sill into the room.

"Well let's go than," he smiled at her and led the way to his home.

* * *

Lucy noted that his home was rather simple, large and located just away from people on the outskirts of the woods. The windows were tinted with dark drapes covering them. The wood doors creaked as Natsu swung them open ready to introduce their arrival.

Her eyes landed on a blond head of hair and she reached out to stop Natsu before he could say something, "Natsu? Remember when I told you about that guy at the club? The one that tried to force a drink on Me." she whispered to him.

Natsu nodded in response and she lifted her arm slowly to point at his blond brother Sting. Natsu sputtered trying to hold in laughter but it gave way and he clutched at his stomach laughing loudly.

Sting and the others in the room turned their head at this, "Oi" they chorused coming closer to them. Sting's eyes landed on Lucy and he pointed, "Hey it's you" he said with a hint of anger.

Turning his head to glare at Natsu, "what's your problem?" he grunted stepping closer to him.

Natsu looked up at him tears of laughter collecting in his eyes, "you, ha-ha, totally flopped with this one." he broke between laughs gesturing to Lucy behind him. "And you left with a wound to the face."

Natsu was outright cackling now as Sting got closer nudging his head against Natsu's, "why don't you say that to my face," he demanded.

Natsu sobered up then shoving back with his forehead, "I just did asshole." they stood there heat rising and eyes glowing.

Lucy tentatively reached out a hand to grab Natsu's bicep, "Natsu its okay calm down." Natsu immediately recoiled brushing back his hair and waving Sting back.

"Whatever man, I don't know why you were drugging women when you're a vampire." he stated nonchalantly.

"Because using my power is draining," he pouted turning his head away.

"You're an idiot." Natsu simply said turning to Lucy to smile at her. "That's Sting," he introduced and Sting shook her hand in greeting.

Lucy looked him up and down he had blond spiky hair and a spiked earring that dangled from one ear. She noted that there was no evidence of the hole she created in his face when she knocked him upside it with her weapon.

He shrugged at her apologetically and backed away so she could meet the others. Next was a man with black hair that covered his face and shadowed his eyes he wore all black and appeared rather bleak. Natsu introduced him as Rogue and at that he lifted his head and smiled shaking Lucy's hand sweetly.

He backed away seeming to be in a better mood and she was brought to face a tall scary man. He had long black hair and piercings that ran along his eyebrows, either side of his nose, his chin, and his forearms. This man was intimidating.

He uncrossed his arms reaching out to shake her hand, "name's Gajeel." he introduced and sniffed at her a small scowl crossing his features.

After releasing his hand Natsu whispered in her ear, "for Levy." Lucy reeled back to look at him with disbelief, "he likes them petite." Lucy shook her head and proceeded to the next brother.

This one was even taller and bulky his blonde hair frizzed out looking as if it had been struck by lightning and a fur lined coat was draped over his shoulders. He was introduced as Laxus and rather than shaking her hand he pulled her in and obviously sniffed at the top of her head. When he let her go she caught a questioning glance to Natsu.

Natsu oblivious to his brother's actions only leaned down to whisper, "Mira" in Lucy's ear.

Lucy looked around for the final brother and caught a lanky man with dark skin and brick red hair descending the stairs before disappearing into the kitchen, "Cobra get back here and meet Lucy," Natsu shouted out.

He came out patting her upper arm, "sup" he says before climbing the stairs and stopping half way. "Kinana get your butt down here, there's company." Lucy could hear a feminine grumble in response before a shapely women with short purple hair joined Cobra.

Kinana laid eyes on Lucy and squealed launching herself at her and nearly knocking Lucy to the ground. "I'm so glad you're here. I need another girl in this house," she celebrated slinging her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Kinana led Lucy into the living area the brothers following her lead. Laxus and Gajeel hung back stopping Natsu in his path. They looked at him accusingly, "I hope you know what you're doing." Gajeel chastised.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu was confused as his brothers glared at him.

"We're not stupid your scent is all over her. You gave her your blood didn't you?" Laxus hissed becoming impatient, "do you remember what that means?"

Natsu shrugged, "not entirely"

"Tsk we'll talk later when Lucy's not here." Gajeel huffed heading into the room with the others.

"Just be careful Natsu. You already started the ritual, one more blood exchange and there is no going back." and with that Laxus left joining his brothers, Natsu following behind.

* * *

Lucy learned a lot about Natsu and his brothers that night they explained how they all came to live with Makarov and some of the more important lessons they had learned. She even learned that Makarov was the father of Laxus' mother and that Rogue and Sting were actual twins from the same parent. Though they were all abandoned at a young age.

Toward the end of the visit Lucy was graced with the pleasure of knowing their abilities. Rogue was able to control the shadows and invade people's nightmares drawing out fear and anxiety. While Sting oppositely could control the light and enter people's dreams instilling hope and want.

Gajeel was able to control the properties of iron and steel shaping it and commanding it, it explained his fascination with piercings. Laxus was able to conduct and control electricity acting as a lighting pole and directing the current. Lucy inwardly giggled at this remembering her first impression of his hair.

Last she was told of Cobra's alchemy talents and his ability to release poison from his mouth. She was also told about how he and kinana met 3 years ago while attending a chemistry expo. Kinana was a scientist in a reptile experimentation lab and they hit it off right away.

Before leaving Lucy pulled Kinana aside and asked her about drinking a vampire's blood, Kinana only widened her eyes and said that she hadn't done that before hugging her hard and shooing her towards the exit.

Lucy and Natsu waved good bye and headed to Lucy's apartment for some much needed cuddling. But not before telling Natsu that she approved of his brothers and that they could set up a group date.

Natsu grinned in response and settled into bed with her he would deal with the conversation with his brothers in the morning. Lucy shifted into his body deciding to spend a day with the girls tomorrow.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry but I won't be going into detail about the "ritual" like I said last chapter another 6 chapters and I will reveal. I am excited to see what you think of my take and encourage you to continue with your theories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a little disappointed that my views and reviews have dropped, I was rather excited about my last chapter oh well.**

 **This one's a whopper longest one yet 2,644 words whoop! And there is some good things in here at least I think so. So I hope you enjoy it. And please review I love hearing from my followers.**

Lucy found it increasingly harder to get up in the mornings when Natsu's warmth continued to linger in her sheets. He was gone of course just like every morning, but she didn't mind as long as she always went to bed with him holding her.

She suddenly bounced from bed today was girls day and they would gossip. Lucy would tell Mira and Levy about Natsu's brothers and they could hear about Juvia's dates with the man she met at the club.

It was exciting Juvia never went on dates so what was it about this guy. Getting Juvia to give up her 'fun' ways was no easy feat and this 'Gray' did it in one meeting.

Of course Lucy had some of her own news to share. The girls would slam her with questions about her experience but telling them was part of the fun after all.

Juvia, Erza, Mira and Levy all met her at their favorite cafe sitting in their favorite booth which gave them privacy to share stories.

"So Juvia," Lucy began "How have your dates been going?" Lucy asked with a wink.

"Oh Lucy they have been great Gray is amazing to Juvia." She held on to her blouse waving her body from side to side. "Gray is very sweet to Juvia."

"Juvia that's wonderful I'm glad everything is working out." Levy gushed at Juvia's obvious elation.

"Yes after that mess with Bora I thought you would never recover." Erza brought up reminding everyone of how he broke Juvia's heart a few years back. That was when she became a little promiscuous having a number of one-night-stands to avoid any feelings.

"Let's not talk about him okay," Mira suggested sweetly, "Anyway Juvia sweetheart when will we meet this Gray?"

Before Juvia could answer Lucy cut in, "I know how about a group date?" all the girls looked at Lucy confused, "Right well I met Natsu's brothers last night and I agree to set levy and Mira up with two of them," Lucy clarified.

"Really Lu that's great." Levy jumped up from her seat.

"Yes that sounds great," Mira added.

"Erza you can come to but it will be all couples," Lucy turned to the redhead with a sympathetic eye.

"No it's okay Jellal and I are having some issues," Erza responded.

"When are you not?"

"Levy be nice," Lucy chastised her little friend after her outburst.

"No it's okay we so often get complicated," Erza anxiously laughed.

Lucy wanted to get off the depressing track, "I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it Lucy?"

"Natsu and I," Lucy coughed her face blushing wildly and the tips of her ears burning, "We h... had"

"Spit it out Lu"

"We had sex," Lucy almost choked in a rush to get it out.

Ezra's face blazed and Levy along with Mira began jumping in place at the news. Juvia appeared smug scuffing her knuckles against her collar, "I knew you two wouldn't last very long," she said matter -of-factly while opening her palm.

The other girls deposited fresh bills in her hand, "You bet on our sex life?"

"Don't worry about it Lucy it was all in fun so how was it?" Mira said nudging against her side.

Lucy only rolled her eyes at her friend's antics before they sparkled, "Amazing it was perfect."

"Ahhh I'm the only virgin left," Levy pouted sinking into her seat.

"Don't worry about it Levy if all goes well with your set up you might not be for so much longer," Juvia snided with a teasing quip.

"Juvia put it in your pants" Erza scolded, "Anyway I'm happy for you Lucy as long as you're happy. I must go though we shall talk later."

"Oh I need to go too, work needs me." Mira added lifting herself from her seat.

"Juvia must prepare for her date with Gray tonight."

"I need to head out before the library closes will you be okay Lu?" Levy asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I will be fine I'll just head home and take a nap," and with that all the girls parted ways.

Lucy was walking down the sidewalk just a couple blocks from her apartment Juvia had raced out of the cafe otherwise they could have walked together. She paused when the sound of crunching shoes on pavement got closer and eyes felt like they were boring into her.

Lucy turned her head at a dark whistle, "Hey there pretty want to join me for some fun." Lucy scowled at the large man he was dirty looking with scruffy face hair and a suggestive look in his eyes.

Lucy stepped back while replying, "No thank you I'm okay I need to head home." as soon as she finished his hand reached out gripping her wrist and pulling her into the alleyway.

"Come on don't be like that, I'll take care of you." his voice dripped with innuendos. He pushed her against the wall firmly propping a knee between her legs and running fingers up her side.

Lucy looked away from him and shoved the heel of her foot into his shouting out as she attempted to run. He slammed her back into the wall brandishing a knife to her face.

"Make noise again and I'll plunge this into your neck. Now be a good girl and submit." He drawled as he drug the blunt edge of the knife down the side of her face. He rested it at her neck pressing slightly, Lucy cold feel the warm beads of blood raise and trickle out at the pressure.

She winced sending out a silent prayer hoping Natsu would come to save her from this vile human who had her pinned.

* * *

The second Natsu returned home Gajeel and Laxus pulled him into the living room they spent quite a bit of time drilling the ritual into his head. After the talk Natsu had understood why they were worried and promised to think hard about it.

If he was being honest with himself had he had the full concept then it probably wouldn't have changed anything. When Lucy took his blood it was in the throes of passion and Natsu rather enjoyed the exchange but nonetheless he should have been more careful.

He pushed the problem to the back of his mind in order to get some much needed sleep. Thinking of Lucy curled up against helped him to drift even faster.

Natsu woke with a start an uneasy feeling rolling through his bones. He strained his ears to pick up anything resembling distress, a feminine scream broke his senses and he knew within seconds who it was.

Lucy's voice broke and he darted from bed carelessly pulling on a hoodie and bursting through the front doors and heading for the city. The bright sun momentarily paused him as he grit his eyes against the offensive element.

Before long Natsu was bounding through crowded streets using everything he could to get to her quickly. It was easy to track her, her scent so ingrained in him and now laced with his made it even easier.

He turned a corner the crowd thinning out drastically and the scent of blood, her blood, hit him a faint sob of his name and he turned into an alleyway. He saw her pinned against the wall a man had a knife pressed to her throat while the other was touching her up and down.

Natsu growled catching the man's attention who let out a snarl and faced him still holding on to Lucy, "Leave us alone citizen this here is mine or else you'll be in a world of hurt." He laughed pushing his knee up into her and rolling his hips.

The heat began to rise as Natsu became angry, "She is mine!" he shouted malice dropping thickly from his tone, "You should leave."

Lucy turned her head at his voice a weak smile gracing her lips at the sight of the man she loved but it soon dropped in a small scream as he shoved the knife deeper into her neck. Rivulets of blood trickled down and coated her shoulder.

Natsu growled even louder at the action launching himself at the man, he bowled into him knocking him hard on the ground. Lucy felt herself be let go the inertia of the sudden departure causing her to fall and she braced for the impact but it never came. Two warm arms encircled around her catching her and pulling her with him further down the alley away from her attacker.

The man had recovered quickly, "What the fuck, you've done it now. Don't blame me if your dead soon." The man said as he swung his knife around in his hand pointing it toward Natsu.

The heat around Natsu lifted causing visible ripples in the air, Lucy clenched onto her neck balling up Natsu's scarf in her hand as if it were a lifeline.

The man lurched forward and Natsu reacted quickly bursting from the ground and nearing toward her attacker with such speed. He grabbed onto the arm that held the knife effectively causing it to clatter to the floor. Natsu stared viciously into the man's eyes before yanking harshly a loud pop was heard as the shoulder joint separated.

Natsu jumped back as the man yowled in pain trying vainly to hold on to the dangling limb. He screamed out in indignation before pulling out a gun and pointing it directly at Natsu's face. "I'm going to kill you and then fuck your pretty little whore and trust me I won't be gentle."

Natsu hissed darkly positioning both arms to either side of him and letting out a roar. Flames erupted from his fingers running up his arms the fabric of his pullover instantly becoming ash.

Her attacker became still and began to shake, "What the fuck?" He breathed pushing his finger more firmly on the trigger. He pulled the trigger when Natsu took a step towards him.

Natsu raised his hand catching the speeding bullet mid-air the metal liquefied and it dropped down the side of his palm pooling on the ground. The flames on Natsu's arms burned even brighter his eyes glowing red in anger as he launched himself at the man.

Lucy watched in amazement at Natsu's flames they were bright, beautiful, and dangerous. His rage was stifling and she knew he would kill this man if provoked any further. She saw his shoulder tense the muscles in his legs contract as he got ready to approach the man, "Don't kill him," She breathed unsure if he actually heard her.

He had heard her, he would always hear her, so mid approach he changed his tactic instead of aiming a flaming fist at his face with the goal of sending his nose into his skull he aimed at his stomach with the goal of incapacitating him. One hand grabbed onto the side portion of his messy mane filling the alley with the acrid stench of burning hair. His other fist landed to the softest portion of the man's abdomen twisting into the flesh for added results and sending the man into the air.

The man hit the ground hard and momentarily made no movement. Natsu leaped back landing lightly next to Lucy he let his flames go out and he huffed harshly staring in the direction of the unconscious body. Lucy could see smoke wafting from his arms as the sun baked into his skin.

She went to approach him when a groan was heard down the way. The man was waking, he lifted himself up on one arm his other still limp from dislocation, and glared at Natsu before clumsily crab walking back.

"If I were you I would leave this place and if you ever attempt this with anyone again I will find you and kill you." Natsu threatened bearing his fangs.

The man's body trembled and he stood up before turning away and disappearing down another street. Natsu turned to look at Lucy his eyes still blazed for a moment before turning back to normal. He stumbled toward her his eyes becoming pale along with his skin as he collapsed in Lucy's arms. Lucy noted his burnt arms and quickly raced to her apartment.

Even in his unconscious state Natsu had helped a great deal in getting him up the stairs and once inside Lucy dropped him on the bed as she closed all the blinds and curtains and even draped a sheer cloth over the lamp to dim the room as much as possible.

She pulled off his burnt hoodie and took notice of his injuries all his exposed flesh was blistered and red, crackling with each movement, his skin was pale and his eyes closed. She pulled his head up to her, trying her best to ignore how his skin sounded like sandpaper against her soft sheets, and kissed him gently before placing his face to her neck.

"Drink!" she commanded simply presenting Natsu with her newly acquired cut. Natsu wanted to protest, he wanted to tell her that it would all heal with several hours of rest, but he was too weak to fight her. Having rushed out in the daylight, using his ability so carelessly, plus the compulsion he pulled to navigate the crowds better had really left him drained. And so with little reluctance he open his mouth to gently work at the wounded skin, it broke away easily without the use of his teeth and he drank down the blood.

Lucy could feel a familiar need pool in her gut and pushed it away in favor of healing him. Her gaze shifted to his mangled arm the blisters popping as he moved. She watched as they leveled out with the raw flesh before disappearing completely, the pink skin softened and then stretched around his hard muscles as it took on the pale complexion of the rest of his skin. He gulped once more before stopping and his flesh turned back into the beautiful tan he always sported.

His tongue laved across the wound and Lucy laid him back down on the pillow their eyes meet and she saw the typical Natsu in them, "Thank you for saving me." She stated shyly running her finger down the side of his face and brushing his hair away, "You should rest."

She began to get up but Natsu grabbed her around the waist, "Nap with me. Please." She smiled climbing into the bed and curling up into him easily. He buried his face into her shoulder blade she relaxed but tensed soon after when she felt wet drops land on her skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed against her. "I couldn't be there for you and then I made you take care of me after." Lucy shifted in his arms turning around to face him.

She grabbed either side of his face brushing at the tears with her thumbs, "Don't be sorry you saved me. You were there," She said with such confidence, "I would gladly help you when I can. You were amazing and risked your life out in the sun to save me."

She kissed him hard licking at his lips before pulling back, "I love you so much Natsu."

He smiled at her running his own hand across the tears that escaped her eyes, "Thank you for helping me. I love you too." He kissed her back even harder holding her around her back as if she would float away.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and they drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Natsu couldn't help but think that finishing the ritual was exactly what he wanted but he would give it time Lucy wasn't going anywhere.

 **Next Chapter we have a rather riotous group date. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Sorry for the late update. I kinda struggled with this one, writer's block. I hope it came out good please review to let me know.**

 **I'm also going to be expanding my other fic "Where to Now" with 2 prologues and an epilogue soon so check it out if you want.**

A few days had passed since the incident in the alley, Natsu had become more protective insisting on being near her at all times possible. He even hung out in her room during the day just to make sure she was okay.

Lucy was grateful she knew he loved her but she really needed a little space. So on the eve of the their scheduled group date she shoved Natsu out of her room telling him to go home and prepare and that she would be there at nightfall with the girls and Gray.

Natsu fought her in this but he eventually lost and before leaping out the window Lucy made a point to him to make sure that all brothers in attendance were sufficiently satiated with blood before they arrived.

* * *

The girls crowded in Lucy and Juvia's apartment to pick out outfits. Levy was currently raising an orange halter dress to her body before stripping to try it on. It was a light orange color a band of purple wrapped around the waist and a white tie latched around her neck.

"Levy that looks really good on you" Mira commented as levy laced up white strapped sandals.

"Thanks. So Lu?" turning to Lucy Levy continued, "What is my date like?"

Lucy thought of the best way to explain him to her tapping her chin in consideration, "He is tall and has long black hair he looks tough but isn't so much, and he has lots of facial piercings."

"Oh, what about mine?" Mira asked slipping on a black dress that hung to her calves and was adorned with white lace accents.

"He is much taller than Levy's and very muscular, his blonde hair is disheveled and he scowls a lot but he is rather sweet when you talk to him." Lucy replied humming appreciatively at her descriptions.

Juvia exited her room at that time dressed in a light blue sweater with dark jeans, "Gray will be here soon."

"Great." Lucy said smoothing out the fabric of her smoke colored skirt and tucking in the end of her red sweater.

The girls gossiped about their days up until a doorbell was heard Lucy went to answer it and recognized that black haired guy from the club. He wore a brown and blue button up and black trousers Lucy noticed how he shifted uncomfortably at her stare.

"Uh... I'm Gray here for Juvia and the rest of you."

Juvia ran to the door excitedly wrapping her arms around his and dragging him inside, "Oh Gray come meet the girls." she squealed introducing him to each girl.

Gray nodded to them before leading the way to his truck outside. Juvia slid in as close to him as possible and the rest followed. He sent a charming smile to the girls before taking off with the directions that Lucy had given him.

* * *

Lucy ran to the door knocking at it excitedly and jumping at the man who answered. Natsu stood there dressed casually and caught her in an embrace laughing at her excitement. And gestured at the others to enter.

Lucy dropped from Natsu's arms to introduce everyone. Dragging Levy to a tall dark haired man, "Levy this is Gajeel."

Levy smiled placing her small hand in his large hand it fully engulfing hers. A blush spread across her cheeks at the appreciative look he gave her.

Practically throwing Mira in the direction of a brute Lucy told her, "This is Laxus." Mira shook his hand cordially but stood close enough to brush arms.

Lucy than introduced both Cobra and Kinana to the girls and Gray to the guys. For some reason Gray seemed to immediately butt heads with Natsu if the challenging glare didn't give it away.

After introductions they settled in the living room to converse. Lucy in the mood for some fun brought out a hefty amount of alcohol handing it out to everyone. "I think we should loosen up and enjoy this couple's night," she announced chugging a shot from her bottle.

The night soon blossomed from there it started out as slow sips and background stories, the boys always careful to not speak of how they weren't human. Then progressed to shots thrown back and board games in which Lucy learned just how competitive Natsu and his brothers were. Ending in drinking games and embarrassing secrets.

"Ok ok truth or dare time," Lucy announced, "But with a twist. If you choose dare you must follow through or face chugging whatever's left in your current bottle. If you choose truth then everybody but the asker must answer the question if anyone refuses than you must take a shot for each one who refused."

"All right I'm all fired up!" Natsu celebrated, "Who's up first."

Everyone groaned at their eagerness but relented anyway and the game was on. Lucy went first picking Juvia as her first victim, "Truth or dare?"

"Juvia chooses ummm... dare."

"Alright I dare you to sit on Gray's lap for the remainder of the game." Juvia smiled getting up and plopping herself on the boys lap.

"My turn." Juvia contemplated her target. "Levy truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to hold Gajeel's hand the whole night."

Levy blushed but quickly scooped up Gajeel's hand in hers. "Mira truth or dare?"

Mira smiled sweetly at the petite blunette, "Dare"

"I dare you to give Laxus a kiss on the cheek."

Mira leaned up placing a gentle kiss to the bulky man and sat down even closer to his side. Laxus hummed in appreciation enjoying the game so far.

The dares went by fairly innocent, everyone avoiding truth to keep from multiple shots in a row. Most dares we directed toward the couples with a few directed at individuals. Like when Natsu dared Gray to strip down to his boxers or when Kinana dared Cobra to wear an eye patch for the night.

After Gajeel had been dared to pierce his lip he turned to Laxus, "Truth or dare?"

Laxus feeling bold "Truth."

Gajeel then snickered looking around the crowd and rubbing his hands together. "Tell a secret sex fetish you've wanted to try."

A few of the girls immediately bowed out Levy being the virgin and Mira being embarrassed in front of a possible boyfriend. Kinana and Cobra waved their hands about, "Believe me we both have already done that." They stated causing almost everyone in the room to blush.

Juvia spoke up first, "Juvia has always wanted to try sex in water, a public pool or the ocean."

Gray went next, "Outside in public with the possibility of being caught." He exchanged looks with Juvia at how similar theirs had seemingly been.

Lucy coughed obviously uncomfortable but with inhibitions low enough, "I'm curious about rough sex."

Natsu sputtered at this turning to look at her in shock. "Ha that sounds good, I'll go with that one." He eventually spouted keeping a wide stare with Lucy.

Laxus struggled slightly knowing he already had a few shots to take shrugging he eventually let out, "I honestly want to know what it's like to have sex with someone I truly care about." Mira looked at him with sweet eyes she could definitely fall for this guy.

After a few more dares it was Cobra's turn and the mischievous look he sent out put everyone's nerves on end, "Natsu truth or dare."

"Isn't it obvious? Dare!"

"I dare you to give Lucy a hickey in front of everyone."

Lucy's eyes widened narrowing them at Cobra in the most vicious way she could muster.

Natsu leaned down brushing his mouth against her ear, "What is he thinking the idiot. Can you do this?" Lucy asked worried about Natsu being so close to her veins.

"What Lucy you don't think I can control myself?" He mused sucking the skin below her ear. The flesh plumped and turned a pleasant shade of purple as he pulled away.

"Happy?" He asked glaring at Cobra it was obvious Natsu was holding back after the action. Cobra only chuckled and glared back.

The game continued for only a short while longer as it was broken up when Gray and Natsu got in a fight after Natsu dared Gray to drink a bottle of hot sauce.

"What the hell hot head I ain't drinking that I'll throw up."

"Then chug your bottle ice queen."

"Flametard"

"Snowman"

"Torch dork"

"Hockey nerd"

They mashed their heads together shooting off oddly accurate insults. Juvia and Lucy laughed at their antics the alcohol clearly making them much more tolerate of the two. It was obvious that Gray and Natsu were meant to be friends/rivals.

The ladies called their men back to them when they started throwing punches Natsu had been shoved back into a table knocking over and breaking a lamp. After which Gray was thrown against the fireplace knocking all the organized DVDs to the floor.

Levy and Mira had long since separated into quiet corners with their intended dates to talk. And as the alcohol drained the boisterous night switched to soft snores littered around the room.

Lucy smiled getting up to rally her friends and get everyone home. Gray drove them home when he sobered up. Lucy spent the whole ride stealing glances at Natsu and teased him with suggestive touches she knew she had caught his attention when the heat rose slightly and his eyes changed to orange.

"Hey who turned on the heat?" Levy grumbled from where she slept.

Natsu and Lucy only giggled returning to their private game.

Gray dropped them off at her apartment taking Juvia home with him. Natsu continually touched at Lucy's hips as she struggled to unlock the door. They were sure to take advantage of the empty home tonight.

 **Another Chapter down. Keep the theories coming! Most of your questions will be answered later on. Please review I love anything you have to say. Next chapter we may see Natsu and Lucy getting a little "rough" Wink Wink.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote this a little different it may seemed rushed and rough but i thought that would fit best seeing as it's a rough sexual exchange. I hope you like it.**

Lucy grinned up at the dangerous vampire, alcohol still boiling in her system lacing it with liquid courage. She gripped his head roughly slamming his lips against hers in a battle for dominance. She swung her door open stepping back through the threshold of the apartment.

Natsu turned her lifting her up and slamming her hard into the wall shutting the door as he devoured her skin. The feel of her neck against his mouth bringing back torturous memories of him sucking the skin to bruise in 'truth or dare'. His body running on pure primal need as his body cemented her against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist squeezing her thighs together and pushing her hips into his. Lucy let out a surprised squeal when Natsu ripped apart her sweater her breasts bouncing violently at the action.

Natsu tutted at her silently, chastising her for not wearing a bra. She rolled her eyes at him pulling his own shirt over his head and scratching along the planes of his chiseled torso.

His hands slid up her skirt nails meeting her bare ass that her thong left exposed. Lucy painfully moaned as he dug his nails into the flesh scraping at it and drawing beads of blood. He lifted her effortlessly pulling her from the wall and setting her harshly on the dining table.

He smeared his fingers across the beading blood before sliding the wet tips along her breasts covering them in a thin layer. His mouth descended teeth grazing along the flesh licking up all the blood and wrapping around a raised nipple. His teeth ground roughly back and forth along the pebble.

Lucy groaned head falling back her heels dug into the belt loop of his pants pushing down to loosen the fabric. The pants fell to around his ankles and she reached into his boxers to grab hold of his hardening cock. Her hand squeezed around the shaft and she yanked back and forth her other hand pushing his face further into her chest.

He hissed sharply jutting his hips into her hand and brought a free hand down to her wet lower lips sliding the fabric of her panties aside before jamming three fingers into her at once. He curled them inside her scraping along the inner walls his thumb working rapidly at her sensitive clit.

She squeezed tighter pulling and pinching at the skin and whined pitifully when his nails raked against the flesh of her chest drawing more beads of blood to the surface. Her head snapped up her movements slowing when his fingers jutted into her scissoring at a pace no human could match.

Her face, contorted in pain and pleasure brought Natsu into an animalistic state and he abruptly pulled out of her gripping onto her hips and flipping her over. He shoved her into the table her face and chest chafing against the grained wood. He drug sharpened nails down the spine of her back blood left in his wake his fangs and tongue following lapping up every bit that seeped out.

Lucy attempted to lift herself at the feeling but was quickly pushed back down a strangled cry leaving her as he slammed into her warmth without warning. He gathered her hair into his hands yanking back while pounding into her. She lifted slightly grasping at her thighs in an attempt to relieve the built up pressure in her body.

A finger slid into her mouth fish hooking her cheek and she bit down on it hard when he forced her head away from him. He grunted out her name calling her a 'naughty girl' as he reopened the scratches on her ass cheeks.

He pulled a wet and red finger from her mouth and wrapped that hand around her throat clenching hard enough to control her but not enough to hurt her. He pulled her up flush with his chest pivoting up into her at a new angle. Lucy desperately clung onto his hair and forearms scratching feebly at the flesh as his lips sloppily forced a kiss from her.

Natsu could feel how close she was getting, her walls quivering around him and her small gasps a sure sign. He wanted to see that face contorted as he sent her into ecstasy, feel her thighs clenched around him as her walls constricted almost painfully with the force of her orgasm.

So once again he flipped her, her back colliding into the wooden surface and she barely made out the sound of creaking before he slammed into her once again. Natsu had heard the sound of course knowing that this cheap table was nearing its end.

He didn't let up he moved into her faster his nails imbedding into her thighs as her heels dug into the dimples of his ass. She screamed out his name, her hands pulling through the strands of her own splayed hair as her walls pulsed around him like a rapidly working strobe light.

Her mouth opened in a soundless cry before closing and reopening in a strangled mesh of garbled words. Natsu only registered his name falling from her lips in a blissful and breathless tone.

He smirked cockily at her expression and pulled her off the table. Holding her in the air he thrusted a few more times before falling apart inside her she scraped vainly at his back leaving small crescent welts that were sure to disappear by morning.

They stood there catching their breath leaning their heads into each other's shoulder. Natsu collapsed into her, them landing back on the table. The table protested loudly snapping and falling to the floor in a mess of splintered wood that dug painfully into Lucy's back and Natsu's forearms.

They huffed from effort and then busted out in laughter at the ridiculous situation. The table lay in shambles, blood thinly coated various areas of Lucy's body, and scratches littered both their skin.

Natsu was the first to stop laughing as he got up relieving the pressure from laying on Lucy. He extended a hand to help her up and proceeded to pluck the splinters from her back. She kissed him when he finished dragging him to her room for their regular cuddle induced slumber.

"That was amazing," she breathed running her hand along his cheek and curling into him out of habit.

"Yes it was," he couldn't hide his cocky sneer as he wrapped his arms around her body protectively, thanking anyone who would listen for that game of 'truth or dare'.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I am so sorry for the wait. I hate to admit but I lost a bit of my inspiration but I hope to back and regular like I was when it started.**

 **I decided to add a little drama in this one. Hope you like it.**

Lucy woke up to a pleasant hum against her skin only to find Natsu grating his tongue and teeth along the dried blood that covered her skin humming against her with each swipe. She inwardly cringed wondering if the stale blood had any effect on him. Obviously it had if the growling and soft touches were any indication.

She attempted to push him away in favor of a shower but that quickly stilled when a long finger was pressed into her core she squirmed assisting him as he brushed it along her inner walls while dragging his tongue along the blood that stained her abdomen.

Her still recovering body came quickly shaking all too familiarly as soon as a second finger was introduced. He laughed against her skin allowing her to make her wobbly way into the bathroom.

"I will be meeting the girls for an early dinner tonight." she told him as she exited dressed and ready for the day.

Natsu huffed like a child, "Fine, but the day up until then will be with me."

Lucy giggled loudly as she entered the restaurant shooing Natsu away. Levy and Mira were already seated a look of determination set to both their faces. Lucy approached cautiously, "Hey there guys how you doing?"

"Lucy we need to talk," Mira was far too serious for Lucy's liking.

"Sure. By the way how were your guy's dates?"

"They were good Lu, but we have something to discuss."

"Okay what's up guys?" Lucy was confused at how her friends were acting.

"Do you know what Natsu is?" Levy asked jumping right to the point.

"Of course I do." Lucy responded not fully understanding were this was headed.

"So you know he is a vampire as well as Laxus and Gajeel."

Lucy froze staring at them with surprise, "Who told you that."

"The boys did, they told us it was unfair to keep it from us and assured us that it was safe, but Lu you've had sex with him and you're always wearing that scarf. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do Levy I have since the beginning. Do you believe them? That you are safe. Will you still see them? Will you tell?" Lucy became worried they seemed so intent to warn Lucy but hadn't expressed their own fears.

"We accept them." Mira answered, "We feel a strong connection and appreciate them for telling the truth. However you have moved rather fast with Natsu and we were just worried that something bad was happening."

"Don't be. I trust Natsu with my life he has even saved it before. You know he is a good man and if you accept his brothers then it should be no trouble believing he is good."

The two girls took a synchronized breath and turned to Lucy. "Alright let's order some food." Levy pronounced with excitement, "We just wanted to be sure." she added with a wink.

The dinner continued on as the girls gushed about their vampire boyfriend's even so far as discussing their worries for giving them their blood. Lucy was inwardly glad the two knew, it would be much easier to talk about the boys this way and she would be able to voice her worries when it came to the more intimate exchanges. The fact that they accepted the truth without hesitation was a relief.

Natsu wanted to stay with Lucy but he was forced to leave so he opted for a stroll along the streets to clear his head. He wanted to think more about the ritual and whether or not he was willing to complete it with Lucy or if he should tell her.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going relying on his abilities to navigate without much trouble. He was thrown from his thoughts when he collided with a rather powerful gust of smoke.

Looking up a wall of purple smoke was dissipating to reveal a shorter man with dark black hair. Natsu could tell this man was a vampire his power radiated off of him and a glint reflected off a sharp canine tooth.

"Hello there Natsu." he said as he took steps to close their distance.

Natsu raised his hand in defense small flames dancing along his knuckles, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man frowned purple smoking dancing along his forearms, "That hurts little brother, that you wouldn't remember Me." He responded playing with his nails he looked up pointedly, "I guess you wouldn't huh, probably block the memory to forget about the pain."

Natsu growled the flames flicking higher as his nerves began to build, "Who are you?"

"Well Natsu its Zeref your older brother," He smiled a sinister smile cocking his head as if that was all that was needed.

"Who? I don't have an older brother what do you want?"

Zeref laughed sweeping a tongue along his lips. " You do." he started bluntly, "and I want you to join me off course, your no longer acting like a real vampire and can fix that."

"I don't what to change. Who are you?" Natsu snarled once again.

"Look this is getting old, you must have blocked your memory of me after I killed our parents, when you ran from me."

Natsu choked suddenly not denying this man's claims, "Our parents? You killed our parents?"

"Yes Natsu. It was rather easy too all I had to do was bring down our mom and dad with right along with her. Amazing how love works huh."

Natsu stared at him for a moment before casting a look downward, unclear memories fogged his mind a women screaming, purple and black smoke, blood everywhere, and a scared boy running.

"See I told you," Zeref continued realizing that Natsu was remembering. "Now hurry you must come with me before that blonde bitch pulls you down."

The festering flames at Natsu's finger tips blazed, tendrils snaking slowly towards the man named Zeref. "Don't talk about her! I will not come with you I have no desire to be a true vampire."

Zeref ticked at that response grinding his thumb and index finger into his brow, "I will give you a week to make your decision, but know this Natsu I will not take no for an answer. Come back to me with anything other than 'yes I will follow you' and I might have to pay a visit to your pretty little blonde lover."

Natsu launched himself at the man claiming to be his older brother only to pass through a fog of that purple smoke. The breath left him at the malice that dripped from the man's voice. He feared for Lucy's life and vowed to protect her he would not leave her side from here on out.


End file.
